The Glow on the Rings/The Portal Masters has been revealed
Here is how the search for the Portal Masters begin in Rise of the Portal Masters. Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends got their belongings together. Twilight Sparkle: We're ready to go when you are, Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine: I'm ready too, Twilight! Starlight Glimmer: Ready, Edward? Edward: All set, Starlight. Fluttershy: We're ready to go, Henry. Henry: I'll try my best to carry everyone I've got, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: Let's do this, G. Gordon: Full steam ahead, RD! Rarity: Shall we, James? James: I believe we shall, Rarity. Pinkie Pie: Are you excited we're going on a new adventure, Percy? I know I am! Percy: Me too, Pinkie Pie. Applejack: Let's get a move on, Toby. Toby: I'm ready as I'll ever be, Applejack. Sunset Shimmer: Everyone's ready to go, Emily. Emily: Alright, Sunset. SpongeBob SquarePants: I hope you're ready to carry as much passengers you got, Duck. Duck: Will do, SpongeBob. Mirage the Illusionist: Ready, Stanley? Stanley: Ready, Mirage. Spike: Everyone's present and accounted for, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Great, Time to find some new Portal Mesters. Just as the Steam Team started their boilers, Everyone set off to find the chose Portal Masters. Along the way, Mumfie was reading the ancient history of Skylands. Mumfie: Guys, Look at this. Mickey Mouse: What is it, Mumfie? Mumfie: Look! According to Legend, The Rings of the Skylanders only glow when a chosen Portal Master is found somewhere. Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Rarity: Do you think we'll find the chosen Portal Masters that way? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Possibly, Rarity. But we're gonna have to find out. Just then, Spike notice the glows on the rings. Spike: What's this? SpongeBob SquarePants: The rings are glowing. Mickey Mouse: I wonder why are they glowing. Scarecrow: What if the Chosen Portal Masters are near? Scrooge McDuck: What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Only one way to find out if we split up. Scrooge, You take the Ring of Air. Scrooge McDuck: No problem, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, You and Patrick take the Ring of Earth. SpongeBob SquarePants: You can count on us. Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, Starlight and I will take the Ring of Fire. Mumfie, You take the Ring of Life. Mumfie: I'm on it, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Mickey, You take the Ring of Magic. Mickey Mouse: You got it, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Gyro, Take the Ring of Tech with you. Gyro Gearloose: Yes, Ma'am. Twilight Sparkle: Squidward, You and Mr. Krabs take the Ring of Undead. Squidward Tentacles: No way. Mr. Krabs: Of course, Princess Twilight. (to Squidward) You're coming too, Mister Squidward. Or else I'll fire ya! Squidward Tentacles: (groans) Fine, I'll go. Twilight Sparkle: Neptunia, That leaves you with the Ring of Water. Neptunia: I'm on it, Twilight. So, They've split up to find the chosen Portal Masters. The next morning, Scrooge McDuck followed the glow of the Ring of Air was leading him to which chosen portal master. Scrooge McDuck: The Ring of Air glows for a reason. Just then, He stumbled upon a unicorn mare. Scrooge McDuck: Bless me bagpipes! A unicorn mare! Glacier: My goodness, Who are you? Scrooge McDuck: Scrooge McDuck. Who are you? Glacier: My name is Glacier. What brings you all the way here? Scrooge McDuck: Well, I was send by Princess Twilight Sparkle and bestow this. (shows the Ring of Air) Glacier: The Ring of Air? But I thought it was a myth. Scrooge McDuck: It's not a myth, Lass. It choose you for a reason. You are the new Portal Master of Air. Come with me, And I'll explain every detail. Glacier: Okay, Lead the way. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick followed the glow of the Ring of Earth. SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Patrick! Patrick Star: I'm right behind you, SpongeBob! Then, They've bumped into a pegasus stallion. Rocker: Woah, Watch it! SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Bud! Rocker: Who are you two clowns anyway? SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. Nice to meet you. Patrick Star: I'm vacuum packed... I mean, I'm Patrick Star. What are you doing here? Rocker: The name's Rocker, And I'm just taking a flight around every corner. SpongeBob SquarePants: (notice the Ring of Earth) You wouldn't happen to notice this. Would you? Rocker: Yeah.... No. Then, The Ring of Earth kept on glowing like it never glowed before. Patrick Star: SpongeBob, I think the Ring has found it's user! SpongeBob SquarePants: You're right, Patrick. So, They explained the whole detail as Rocker agrees to join them. As for Twilight, Sunset and Starlight, They followed the glow of the Ring of Fire. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Girls! Sunset Shimmer: We're coming, Twilight! Starlight Glimmer: Just slow down! Twilight Sparkle: We better get out of the way, The fire pressure is too much. Suddenly, An alicorn stallion came landing in front of them. Heater: Hey there, Laddies. Twilight Sparkle: Who are you? Heater: Name's Heater. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is Sunset Shimmer and Starlght Glimmer. Sunset Shimmer: We were looking for you. Heater: No kidding. What for? Starlight Glimmer: (shows the Ring of Fire) The Ring of Fire has chosen it's rightful user. Heater: Me? I can't believe I'm the chosen Portal Master of Fire! Twilight Sparkle: Looks like somepony has read history of Skylands. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, We won't have much time. Meanwhile, Mumfie followed the glow of the Ring of Life. Mumfie: Oh, The glow leads me there. Then, He discovered a unicorn mare who was humming her tune. Wildflower: (humming "My Own Home") Mumfie: Hey, Who's that? Just as she notice Mumfie peeking, She got spooked. Wildflower: (gasped) Who're you? Mumfie: Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm a friend, My name is Mumfie. Wildflower: Name's Wildflower. Just as Mumfie bestowed the Ring of Life, Wildflower was amazed. Wildflower: The Ring of Life, One of it's legendary weapons of the Portal Masters. Mumfie: Yes, And you are chosen by it. Wildflower: Really? Mumfie: That's right, Wildflower. Come with me. As fore Mickey, He was following the glow of the Ring of Magic. Mickey Mouse: Hmmm, Something tell me I'm getting close. Then, He noticed a unicorn stallion practicing his magic act. Topper: Hello there. Mickey Mouse: Hiya, Who might you be? Topper: My name's Topper, And you are? Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse, And I'm here to bestow this to you. When Mickey showed him the Ring of Magic, He was impressed. Topper: Wow! Is that the Ring of Magic? Mickey Mouse: It sure is. So, Mickey brought Topper to the station. Meanwhile with Gyro Gearloose, He was following the glow of the Ring of Tech. Gyro Gearloose: Wow, The glowing on the Ring of Tech means that I'm getting close. Then, He came across an earth pony stallion who was practicing his mechanical work. Geary: Hey there, What's up? Gyro Gearloose: Name's Gyro Gearloose, And you are? Geary: I'm Geary. What brings you all the way here? Gyro Gearloose: I was just looking for a new Portal Master for the Ring of Tech. Geary: It's glowing in front of me. Gyro Gearloose: Geary, You're just the stallion for the job. As for Squidward and Mr. Krabs, They were following the glow of the Ring of Undead. Mr. Krabs: Come on, Squidward! Squidward Tentacles: Can we slow down, Mr. Krabs? My legs are tired. Mr. Krabs: We never slow down, Mister Squidward! Just then, They've stumbled upon an earth pony stallion. Skuller: Hey, What gives!? Squidward Tentacles: I told you we should've, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Well, Hey there. Skuller: Who're you two? Mr. Krabs: Mr. Eugene H. Krabs. Nice to meet you. Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. Skuller: Pleasure to meet you two, Name's Skuller. I've heard about your rival, Squilliam. Squidward Tentacles: I know, He's such a selfish millionaire jerk. Mr. Krabs: I've been seeking this ring, (showing the Ring of Undead) You're the chosen Portal Master. Skuller: No way! Soon, They brought Skuller to meet the others. Meanwhile with Neptunia, She followed the glow of the Ring of Water. Neptunia: I wonder where the glow is leading me to. Just then, She spotted a pegasus mare viewing the ocean. Neptunia: I'll be dang. Hey, You! Tide: Huh? Just as Neptunia called on the dolphins with her trumpet, She came up to her. Neptunia: I'm looking for a chosen Portal Master of Water. (showing her the Ring of Water) Tide: Whoa, The Ring of Water. Neptunia: You know it, Sweetheart. Name's Neptunia by the way. Tide: Mine's Tide. And so, Neptunia explained everything as she led her to the others. Just as the eight chosen Portal Masters were gathered, Everyone spotted something in the sky. Bristle: Heads up, Twilight! When 32 items came crash landing into the Cutie Map, They revealed to be the first Skylanders of each eight elements who're frozen in small statue forms for eons. Rarity: Sweet Celestia! Scrooge McDuck: Bless me Bagpipes! Twilight Sparkle: Those must be the Skylanders, They were frozen like statues for eons! Mickey Mouse: I think you're right, Twilight. We gotta show them to Yen Sid right away. So, They gathered the Skylanders and set off to Yen Sid's tower. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225